Operation: BORED
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Things go awry sometime in the future, and the past is about to have another thing coming. Confusion and unlikely friendships, not to mention unforseen relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Operation: B.O.R.E.E.D.  
Bring Over Relatives and Eradicate Expected Doom I own the ideas and offspring. I don't own any of the characters in the first timeline. Thank you, Mr. Warburton.

Numbuh Two is slumped backwards over the couch with Numbuh Four, reading some sort of comic books Numbuh Three can't bother with. Instead, she is playing Tea Party with her various Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh Five got pulled away for some family reason, and Numbuh One was called in to infiltrate some secure hideout. Numbuhs Two through Four are bored and have barely left the common room all day.

At the Lincoln household, Cree and Abby are sitting at opposite ends of the same couch. Their parents are trying to force them to PAT (a kids' dreaded Playing Activities Together). If kids don't want to spend time together, fine. Don't. If those kids happen to be directly related (i.e. Siblings, not cousins), the parents bring them together for PAT, to establish an image.

Numbuh One is fighting off an array of villains with the unexpected support of Lizzie Devine and Laura "Big Badolescent" Limpin. The infiltrated hideout is crumbling beneath their feet and sunken villains attempt to reach their ankles, to pull them under their realm.

Up on Moonbase, Rachel finds that she is actually free. Numbuh One is the only operative currently out running, and not even through her command center. Numbuh 86 exposes her frizzy red hair, as if signaling she is not a numbuh at the moment. Fanny and Patton are chatting in the mess hall.

Sector W has no training today. Lee is working out new yo-yo tricks, while Harvey is out for a march. Tommy is running around with his mask and cape, while Sonia is simply exploring the base even further.

In the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, Father is having an afternoon nap. The Delightful Children are quiet and somewhat separated. Lenny is cleaning his helmet, watching Ashley organize the dining table. Constance is reading in the living room. David and Bruce are being the loudest. They are in the backyard, letting out some frustration through unmannered punches.

Twenty-five years in the future, several sectors of the NDM Next Door Missionaries are storming through the aged Delightful Mansion. A set of three identical brunette girls rush, out of breath, into a demolished bedroom. One is wearing a colander with the number 3663, one has a popcorn bowl with the number 3662, and the other has a straw basket with the number 3664. An older girl with auburn hair and dark blue shades steps up to them from the shadows.

"Numbuh 3663, where is Crispian?"

"Teddy!" She gasps. "Err, Numbuh 181, Ma'am."

"He fell in a trap, Ma'am." Numbuh 3662 pipes up. "Sector Lowercase g has that area."

Numbuh 181 nods, then silently gestures for the triplets to follow her down a corridor. A very young boy with disheveled clothes is wrapped in an automatic tightening curtain closure. He struggles to locate his 4x4 technology, without realizing the twelve-year-old advancing on him. Said older boy easily fishes out the younger's weapons.

"Really, Crispian?" He snarls.

"It's Numbuh 20T4D."

"Such a long title for an itty bitty baby " A nine-year-old girl walks over to join.

The older boy is wearing all black, though his blonde hair is neatly styled and he is wearing a nametag that reads Chamber Apprentice, Sylvester. The girl is wearing uppity designer clothes, also with neatly combed brunette hair and a similar tag. Hers reads Chamber Apprentice, Klaina. Numbuh 20T4D squirms in his trap, but it is no good. Yet another girl strolls over, to get a better look at their current captive. This girl is a bit younger, at eight, and has neat strawberry blonde hair. She is slender, wearing bright clothes and a nearly permanent smirk on her face. Her nametag reads Chamber Apprentice, Heather.

"Hello, Crispian."

"Hello, Numbuh 4O4G5."

"It's Heather, now." She glances over to Klaina as she continues. "We were fools trying to follow Numbuh 7L5E into adding lettahs in our numbuhs." She turns back to Crispian. "But the smart thing would be following her to The Chamber."

"The only Chamber you'll be going to, is the Chamber Pot!" A fourteen-year-old girl hollers from behind.

A girl who looks just like her, glares at the idiotic joke. She keeps her weapon raised and fires clam chowder at Heather and Klaina. Sylvester ducks out of the way. The girls walk over to help Crispian.

"What? Stop looking at me like that, Adrian!"

"You're not, Dad, Kimma. He's not even good at the puns."

"Numbuh 2299!" A fifteen-year-old boy races over with a disapproving glare set on his face, through the iconized black shades. "Stop pestering your sister. Mother is close."

Adrian nods. Crispian falls to the floor, glancing up to the taller girls. "Thanks, Numbuhs 2299 and 9922."

Adrian and Kimma meet up with the older boy in a transformed hall closet. Two eleven-  
year-olds are also reloading their weapons inside. One, the girl, looks almost exactly like Ashley (of the Delightful Children), only without the bow and in fighter clothes. The other, the boy, looks almost exactly like Wally Beetles, only with raven hair and he's wearing fighter clothes as well.

"How many have been found?" The older boy needs an answer.

"We've got three from The Chamber, Dale." The one who looks like Wally says sadly.

"It's alright, Jasper. We'll free your cousin." He turns to the one who looks like Ashley. "London, how many captives?"

"They've got Numbuh 60.04 in the attic and Numbuh 20T4D in the dining hall."

"We freed Crispian." Kimma objects.

"Alright, crew. Let's head back out. And be careful, Mother is around here somewhere."

Back in the past

Numbuh Two has left Numbuh Four to head out for ice cream. Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three stayed behind. Wally started up on a video game and Kuki hasn't left her Tea Party.

At the Lincoln household, Cree and Abby are still sitting at opposite ends of the same couch. They are bored, playing charades. Both girls thought it was over when The Steve came over unannounced. Instead, he sits between Cree and Abby, playing along.

Numbuh One, Lizzie and Laura are still working on these villains that hardly any operative ever come across. Lizzie had thrown herself a pity party, inviting Laura. The party is in an old broken-down warehouse that just happened to be one of haunted measures.

Up on Moonbase, Rachel is hanging out with Fanny and Patton. They are having a snack and talking about weekend plans in the mess hall.

In Sector W, Lee is showing off new yo-yo tricks, to Harvey who won't quit interrupting and Tommy, who has finally calmed down enough. Sonia is still discovering the sector's grounds on her own.

In the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, Father has left for the supermarket. Lenny is bored. He divides his attention between watching Ashley organize the halls and Constance re-enacting a chapter of the book she has set aside. Amused, Lenny finally goes over to play pretend with her. David and Bruce are still in the backyard. Their fight has died down and they are currently gazing at the treehouse up the lane, trying to remember why they hate Sector V so much.

Okay, hope that wasn't too terribly confusing. It will probably get more confusing in the next few chapters. PM me if you have questions. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: B.O.R.E.E.D.  
Bring Over Relatives and Eradicate Expected Doom I own the ideas and offspring. I don't own any of the characters in the first timeline. Yes, this is a time travel story, fictionlover94. I know there's a lot of unknown people in stories such as these.

Back in the future, a cannon is lifted from the basement floor, rising through the fireplace in the den. Sector Lowercase f scatters from the sudden jolt. The leader of the team, a redhead (with tinted pink feathers) called Numbuh 12A26Y slides off the window beam. She sends a high-flying kick into a Chamber Apprentice's stomach, causing him to roll down the basement stairs.

"Numbuh CA9, Numbuh 412, look for Numbuh 60.04."

"Right, Boss." Numbuh CA9 mock salutes.

CA9 is a bald mixed boy. He is wearing a blue-and-yellow hoodie with a makeshift weapons belt. 412 is a mixed girl with raven hair covering her eyes. She is wearing a dark blue ninja outfit. She rolls her eyes, smacking CA9 upside his head, then pauses to look at her boss.

"Be careful there, Stephanie."

She smiles sternly. "Watch for Mother, Gigi."

CA9 and 412 race down the stairs, nearly tripping over a member of Sector Lowercase j. A Japanese-African-American girl is cowering in a tight ball, with a partially burnt forearm. She sobs into CA9's arms, looking up at 412.

"They took Numbuh 60.04 to the observatory. Isabel attacked."

"Gilly." Gigi looks expectantly to her partner. "Go find Sector Lowercase g. Take Numbuh D55R to London."

Numbuh CA9 nods and helps Numbuh D55R to her feet. Numbuh 412 sighs then continues down the spiral. At the end, she finds three hunched-up girls. One looks a lot like Bruce (of the Delightful Children), only feminine. The one beside her looks a lot like a blonde Kuki Sanban, with shorter hair. The other is Numbuh 3664 from before.

"Lanazel?" Gigi quirks a brow. "Where's the rest of your sector?"

"They sent me out to find Crispian."

Back in the past.

Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four are playing video games. Kuki's tea Party ended a while ago. She has music playing through the treehouse and is happily dancing along, swinging her Music-Time Snuggly-Wumpikins Rainbow Monkey around and around.

At the Lincoln household, The Steve has left with a bowl of nachos, set for a flick and the movies. Cree and Abby aren't allowed to leave the house and sit on the same couch, crossed at their parents. Mom and Dad want to know everything going on in their children's lives. Cree and Abby attempt to tell them cryptically.

Numbuh One, Lizzie and Laura have nearly rid the warehouse of the mysterious ghouls. Laura has entered her alternate ego as the Big Badolescent and Nigel admires the look while she isn't attacking him for once. Lizzie only has her eyes on Nigel, resulting in her nearly being hit several times now.

Up on Moonbase, the three have separated. Rachel is on conference with Harvey. Fanny is on the phone with her brothers, who are sick in bed. Patton is taking a nap after eating so much he got a tummyache.

In Sector W, Sonia is scouting her way back, though Tommy is searching. Harvey is on conference with his sister; both are very bored - it is a confirmed fact. Lee finds himself toying with his yoyo, staring at Harvey.

In the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, Father hasn't come back from the supermarket. Lenny, Constance and David are re-enacting the book set aside. Ashley has joined Bruce in the backyard. They are chatting about the absurdity of the kids of their neighborhood. They move on to the topic of teenagers and at what age they are supposed to kiss. Ashley mentions that Nigel and Lizzie have kissed, and Bruce shyly kisses her cheek. Both kids blush feverishly before lying on their backs and staring up at the clouds.

In the future.

A loud crackle emits a powerful force. Without warning, a miniature tornado has appeared in the middle of the mansion. It acts like a wormhole, inhaling the children. Immediately, fights have been broken and people are finding things to cling onto. Lanazel spies Crispian, along with her sisters and lets go of Gigi's leg. A woman's malevolent screech is heard and recognized. Most kids cover their ears, dropping into the portal at this sound. In little to no time, only five kids remain out of the gateway.

The nine-year-old blonde girls who were with Gigi at the bottom of the stairs remain. They have the other's hand in each, and grip the edge of the bottom stair with the other. A ten-year-old member of The Chamber called Oliver has his legs wrapped around the hanging chandelier. Kimma and Dale from Lowercase g are near the maniacal machine attempting to find a retrieval switch. They are just barely hovering over the ground, clutching onto the machine with dear life.

A black silhouetted woman holding the silhouetted outline of a cigarette marches down, grounded. She looks up to Oliver with a warm smile. She then lowers her gaze onto Dale and Kimma with a sneer. She easily attacks the girl, much to Dale's protest. Kimma falls back, effortlessly, into the machine. Oliver spies the two blonde girls and sends his own fire toward them. It knocks one of them off the step, though the other only tightens her grip with a gasp.

"I got ya, Brittany."

"Look out, Amanda!"

Oliver throws another one, knocking both off the step. Amanda turns to face him while both are being brought to another realm. She sends her own fire toward him. It hits the chandelier cord and the boy falls. Mother advances on Dale and Father stirs from seemingly nowhere. He surges into the silhouetted woman; they burst into flames in the next room. Dale painstakingly searches for something. anything. He doesn't notice Oliver sneak up on him. The younger boy sets fire to the older boy's pants, then melts the metal, enclosing the other kids from this realm.

Back in 2007.

Hoagie and Numbuh Four are still playing video games. Kuki is sitting on the couch beside Wally, with her Music-Time Snuggly-Wumpikins Rainbow Monkey in her lap.

At the Lincoln household, Mom and Dad have finally left. Cree is exhausted. She informs her little sister she will be taking a long bath. Abby shrugs and heads to her own room.

Nigel, Lizzie and Laura have finished the unofficial mission. The warehouse is demolished, with all its wandering villains sunk along with it.

Up on Moonbase, the three are still doing their own things. Rachel is checking the files in her office. Fanny is still on the phone with her brothers, who are sick in bed. Patton is still taking his well-deserved nap.

In Sector W, Sonia and Tommy have met each other in the middle. They are on their way back. Harvey and Lee are searching for ice cream or some treats of that nature.

In the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, the children are having fun. Father has just arrived. Lenny, Constance and David are re-enacting the book set aside. Ashley and Bruce help Father with the groceries as the three watch the others messing around. It is a rare sight for Father to be in such a good mood, allowing his children to act so frivolous.

Back in 2032, Father and Mother are fighting in the kitchen. Oliver is bored. He obediently cleans the house like a good little boy would do.

Somewhere in-between.

Klaina finds a screen, almost as if it were asking for a pass code. or an identification code. Before she was chamberized, her Numbuh was 25T. She types in '25' then 'Y', which is the closest letter she can find to 'Y.' Hoping for the best, she presses the glowing green button. Everything stops and there is a blinding white flash.

I did warn you it would get confusing. Klaina pressed 25Y into a strange machine. Where do you suppose they'll go? Let me know how you're liking this! Can you tell who the parents are? Which couples do you like best? 


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: B.O.R.E.E.D.  
Bring Over Relatives and Eradicate Expected Doom I own the ideas and offspring. I don't own any of the characters in the first timeline.

catspats31, thank you for your review. It is difficult to explain time travelling but I am trying. also, you're right that Tommy isn't an operative, but he's still friends with them, right around his age. They aren't fighting just yet so there's no harm in him being there.

In 2007 at the treehouse

It is getting late. The television set is cut off. Kuki is in her room, organizing her animals. Wally is in his room, completing target practice. Hoagie is still in the common room, working through a bag of chips while lounging on the couch. Some bright light flashes and he almost chokes. A few screams are heard and the light is gone. Replacing it are three kids two girls and a boy.

"Whaa?"

The boy, though older than Hoagie, looks terrified. The girls, one the same age as and one younger than Hoagie, advance on the boy.

"What the crud was all that " Wally's question dies on his lips, staring wildly at the new kids in the treehouse. "Who the crud are you?"

"I'm Jasper." The boy states. "You kinda look like my dad."

"Blech!" Wally sticks out his tongue. "I don't wanna look like no cruddy grown-up."

"What's going o-on?" Kuki skips in, hearing the commotion. She looks over to the younger girl. "Hi, I'm Kuki."

"Heather."

"Hi, Kuki. I'm Klaina. Klaina Chamber. Heather's my sister."

Hoagie regards the two girls. Klaina is partially latina and Heather is partially Australian. He doesn't see it. Instead of starting up anything, Heather speaks up.

"Are you three part of Next Door?"

"Yep!" Kuki beams. "Sector V."

"I'm Sector Lowercase g." Jasper calls from the couch.

In the portal

A clock seems to be ticking off at certain areas. On one end, it claims it is 2024 and counting down. Various scenes flash before their minds. They see a young bald adult going on a date to the beach with a gypsy's daughter. One area screeches at 2007 and two kids disappear.

In 2007 at the Lincoln house, the power goes out. Cree puts on a robe and heads out, immediately blaming Abby. Her sister is also out, in her pajamas, blaming Cree.

" Or, maybe it was us?"

Two twin teens are standing at the couch. One looks pissed, with folded arms. The other looks shy and was the one asking the question.

"What are you two teenagers doing in our house in the middle of the night?" Abby turns to her sister. "Friends of yours?"

"Never seen 'em."

"Sorry." The shy mixed girl blushes. "I'm Kimma. This is Adrian. We just popped in."

In the portal

There are still close to twenty kids swimming around in an antigravity white mass. There are no more screens or walls. The countdown starts at 2020 and they see a marriage between a Gilligan and a Lincoln. Another clock screams. This time, four of them disappear.

2007 at the hideout

The three are walking back to the SCAMPER. Out of nowhere, lightning strikes. Their only mode of transportation is destroyed. Four kids slide off of it, having appeared virtually from thin air.

The oldest, a fifteen-year-old, walks up to Nigel. The twelve-year-old boy, eight-year-old girl and six-year-old boy follow closely behind him.

"Why are you here, Teenager?"

"Hey, I'm on your side, little man. I'm a missionary."

"You mean the Teens Next Door?" Lizzie pipes up. "You're cute."

"Uh, thanks. I'm Dale."

"I'm Lizzie. This is Laura and Nigie."

"Nigel." The British kid quickly corrects her.

"I'm Gilly." The boy with matching shades speaks up. He points to the girl. "This is my cousin, Teddy."

She waves, then gestures to young boy. "And this is Crispian."

"Pleasure to meet you."

In the portal

The highest year flashing is 2018. There are now closer to fifteen kids roaming around. The kids see a graduation in flames. They don't think of each other as friends and enemies. They'll think more on that once they escape. The timer reaches 2007 again. Another four vanish.

2007 at Moonbase

Fanny has walked into Rachel's office, falling onto her couch out of boredom. A flash of light and the girls are on their feet. Three boys and a girl are standing there, just outside of the office. They don't seem to know why they are here. The girl speaks first.

"I'm Stephanie, Leader of my Sector."

"Is this your sector?" Rachel asks. "And what is your numbuh?"

"12A26Y. And no. Joel and Foley are in another sector."

"I don't recall that numbuh." Fanny frowns. "The rest of you?"

"SW916R." Foley responds, antsy.

"Mc8L." Joel nods.

"And you?" Fanny raises an eyebrow.

"I don't do numbuhs." He scoffs.

"Sly isn't part of Next Door anymore." Stephanie sighs. "He's joined the WBCBTM."

"The whaa?" Rachel and fanny are ultimately confused.

"The Well-Behaved Children Below The Mansion."

"Like the Delightful Children From Down The Lane?" Rachel asks. "Are they kin?"

"Could be." Sly confesses. "That sounds awful familiar."

Back in the portal

The highest year is now 2012. There are only ten kids left, and they watch as Ashley and Kuki are being tormented in the guidance counselor's office at school. They are starting to get worried about where they are being sent. As if the strange machine can detect how they are feeling, there is a screech once again. Half of them vanish.

At Sector W in 2007

Lee and Harvey have scored some ice cream sandwiches. Also, Tommy and Sonia return from their trek. A flash occurs and five new kids stumble into them. The six-year-old triplets straighten up first, but the eight-year-old boy is first to speak.

"I'm Gummy, from Sector Lowercase j."

"Annalisa, Numbuh 3662."

"Hannarexy, Numbuh 3663."

"Lanazel, Numbuh 3664."

"Cool names." Harvey and Lee chorus.

The other girl stares at them with unsettling bright green eyes. Sector W feels uneasy but Tommy speaks up first.

"Who are you? Are you related to the Delightful Children? You have eyes like them. Only theirs are blue and yours are"

"I know what color my eyes are, Stupid Boy."

"It's actually Tommy."

"Stupid Boy fits you better." She smirks. "Call me Isabel."

"Aye aye, Stuck-Up Girl."

Back in the portal,

The dates tick down. 2009. They see a great many kids being sent to the hospital with severe burns. 2008. Wally has his first kiss with Kuki. One of the kids in the tunnel, Brittany, cheers at this. March, February, January. Karaoke contest with sector v vs. delightful children. 2007. December. Christmas on Moonbase. November. Thanksgiving at the Sanbans. October. Halloween party and trick-or-treat. September, August, July. The screech. The kids tense. They all disappear.

At the Delightful Mansion in 2007

The groceries are put up. Father is playing chess with David. Constance and Lenny are watching with interest. Bruce is playing a game of chess with Ashley. A sudden flash of light sends everyone but Father to the floor. A few flames rise from his frame, seeing five unrecognizable children scattered on the floor. Everything stops seeing the Ashley look-  
alike.

"Who are you?" Bruce has a compulsion to ask.

"My name is London." She blinks. "This is my sister, Amanda."

Amanda waves. "This is my best friend Brittany." She gestures to the taller mixed girl behind them. "This is my cousin Gigi." Then to the slightly injured girl from earlier. She is even taller but younger. "And my other cousin Bambi."

Lenny feels concerned. He removes his helmet and totters over. "What happened to your arm?"

She looks down. "Mother burnt it."

The Delightful Children involuntarily look over to Father at this remark. He meets their gaze and his flames become more threatening. The Delightfuls wince, while the new kids' eyes widen.

"A firebender!" Brittany and Amanda gasp in amazement.

"What?" Father is confused then shrugs. "Yes, I am."

London walks over and produces her own little flame. "I'm not as good as mom or dad. Definitely not as good as Papa." She smiles. "But I'm getting better at controlling it. And Amanda can summon hers if she's in a bad situation."

"My mama's been teaching me, too." Brittany speaks up. "I'm not as good as my brother, though."

"New kids crash into my home " Father mumbles to himself, rubbing his temples. "Any of you play chess?"

"Yes, we play."

London, Amanda and Bambi announce at once. Father and the Delightfuls stare with raised brows at their synchronization. Bambi asks if she can first go to the bathroom. David and Lenny escort her. Gigi sits on the couch beside Constance. Amanda moves over to play against Father, with Brittany eagerly watching on the sidelines. Bruce moves over to let London play against Ashley.

Alright, well I stopped here. Don't worry. Now that they're all [aside from Mother, Oliver and Future Father] in 2007, the story will have more action and start making more sense.  



End file.
